Puppet Master
by jenuinetears
Summary: Yusei thinks that he's making everything better. In fact, he's making it worse. Aki returns to Divine. AU dark!fic, DivAki oneshot. Rated T for character death/ suicide and swearing. R&R?


Hello folks. Welcome to my first dark!fic. You've been warned.

I'm using the Japanese names. I didn't want Aki being in love with him named Sayer because the name just doesn't give him justice and Divine is so much better. So in here, Akiza's Aki and Sayer's Divine.

Summary: When Yusei helps her, he thinks he's making everything better. In fact, he's making everything worse. AU dark!fic, DivAki oneshot. Rated T for character death/suicide/swearing.

A/N: This is an AU set in between seasons 2 and 3 of YGO 5D's. If this happened, the whole YGO season 3 would've changed because Aki will be, well, you'll see. So you've been warned.

~(-)~

He kisses my forehead, expecting it to erase the loneliness in my heart and clear my mind. It does the opposite. The deed only deepens the pain and makes it throb harder and harder until I can take it no more. I run away from him, this being, this killer.

I refuse to say that Misty's Immortal killed Divine, for that god did it out of Misty's furious anger and lust for revenge. Yusei exploited him, revealed him to be Toby's murderer by means of electric shock. But why? He wanted to "rescue" me. Save me from being under _his_ control.

But has he ever asked me what I want? He just does what he thinks is right and most of the time his sense of righteousness is on spot. But for me, I break the cycle. Yusei doesn't do what I want- all he's done is have my love be murdered and tried to be my friend.

Friends. I need no friends. All I need is a _lover_. A lover that's gone now.

I will proudly say that I love Divine, for he rescued me from my pits of hell and put my spiritless soul into the Arcadia Movement. I would not call him a _user_ of my gifts; he just had me do it for the sake of the Arcadia Movement. There were benefits, of course; I got the knowledge that every time I stared into those passionate eyes that I belonged to him. He would never belong to me; he was too intelligent and powerful for that. I had my powers, but he had them stay dormant, and he could hold me in his arms in that smooth embrace.

Oh, those eyes. I could sink into them forever. They seemed to radiate protection and warmth, but instantly flashed of hate when he set his eyes on Yusei. So naturally, I hated the raven-haired guy too. And then the guy tried telling me, Aki, that Divine was using me and that I shouldn't let another being think for me.

Divine started to worry about yours truly afterwards.

But there was no point. He should've known that I would never believe the lies coming out of my enemies' mouth. They were fibs and held not one shard of the truth, because an idiot like him could never understand my life.

There is a great meaning in letting others think for you, because then you can show them that you really do care for them and that you'll do anything for their sake. I show this to Divine, for it shows that I do not mind being a puppet. I wouldn't do this act for anyone else, I cannot. It is only he that ever tugs the strings of my heart, my darling.

Divine is truly _divine_, for he is the most perfect being in my world. Of course he had to kill Toby, the child was too fragile to really be of any purpose. Any person with no strength should be exterminated, because the weak points of any organization are them. Divine and I formed the strongest two links of the Arcadia Movement, and we guided it, with my following his words.

Yet Divine is gone now, and I have no reason to live. But I keep living.

Not for long, no. There are no more ties to keeping me connected to the string of life. I am already too far gone.

The end is near, I sense it. Darkness is slowly corrupting me, and I love it, this exhilarating doom. The shadows sink into me, they are _welcomed_. Day by day I weaken, all while waiting for the death; to be able to see Divine's face once more. That narrow face with hazel eyes beaming from behind red-brown hair… I'm nearly there.

Those people that call me my friends all reach out for me, trying to rescue me from the looking darkness. But they don't dare to step any further than this, to touch me and my dying body. I have an aura of pure diabolic power around me, the mark of the doomed.

And one day, when they aren't looking, I go to bed. And I don't wake up.

They shake my body, screaming "Aki! Aki!" but its futile. I am already going up, up, not to Heaven with its beautiful angels and enchanting music, but the enticing, delicious place of Hell with its reeking aroma.

There he is waiting for me. He's holding up the puppet strings. I grin with delight.

~(-)~

Yep, my first dark!fic is complete! I'm surprised it's not YuAki. That's my forte.

Please review! They make my day, especially the ones with constructive criticism. ^^


End file.
